Locations (CS)
This is a list of planets appearing in Peter F. Hamilton's Commonwealth universe. Commonwealth Systems Alpha Leonis | The system that is home to both Augusta and Ozzie's private asteroid Sol | Human home system Commonwealth Planets Abadan Akreos | A planet where the sun has gone into a cold expansion phase Anacona | Located in phase 2 space Anagaska | Located in phase 3 space, 8 light years from Balkash Anshun | Located in phase 2 space, 217 light years from Earth. One of the Lost23 Arevalo Augusta | Located in phase 1 space, 77 light years from Earth. A Big15 planet Austin Balkash | One of the Lost23 Balya | One of the Lost23 Bayovar Belembe | One of the Lost23 Berkak Bidar Bilma | A planet located in phase 2 space Boongate | Located in phase 2 space, 60 light years from Anshun. One of Second47 Buta Buwangwa Cagayn Clonclurry | A phase 3 frontier world Cressat | The Sheldon family private world and the location within the Commonwealth where Planters were discovered. Damaran | The planet that first picked up the message sent by the Marie Celeste from Far Away Dampier DRNG (Democratic Republic of New Germany) | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 Planet Dublin | 300 light years from Silvergalde Dunedin Earth | Human homeworld EdenBurg | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet. Founded by the Halgarth dynasty Elan | One of the Lost23 Far Away | The furthest planet established from Earth Far Jerusalem Felicity | A Women only planet Ferarra Ganthia | A Higher planet Gralmond | Located in phase 2 space, 240 light years from Earth Granada | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet Half Way | The connecting world to Far Away Halifax Hanko | One of Second47 Huxley's Haven (The Hive) | Planet settled by genetic researchers so genetic possibilities could be explored away from Earth’s restrictions Ilichio | One of Second47 Illuminatus Jandk | Planet with Silfen inhabitants Jura Kabul Kerensk | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet. Has the gateway leading to the High Angel Kharkov Kilburn Kolhapur Kozani | One of the Lost23 Kyushu | Located in phase 1 space Lerma Los Vada | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet Lothian | A Scottish nation along with two other worlds Louisiade Lowick | One of Second47 Lyonna Malaita Marindra | Planet that Paula Myo was raised on Martaban | One of the Lost23 Mecheria | Planet on which Drycoral was originally found Merredin | A phase 2 planet, 208 light years from Earth Minilya Mito | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet Molina | One of the Lost23 Molise Muang Nattavaara | One of the Lost23 New Iberia New Rio | Presidential Palace is located here Niska Nzega Oaktier | Located in phase 1 space Olivenza | One of the Lost23 Omoloy | One of Second47 Orleans | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet Pelcan Piura | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet Pomona | One of the Lost23 Puimro Samar | One of the Lost23 Saville | Located in phase 2 space, 10 light years from Gralmond Shayoni | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet Silvergalde | Perhaps a regional capital of the Silfen as hundreds of thousands live here and possibly an artificial planet Sligo | One of the Lost23 Solidade | A private planet owned by the Halgarth dynasty Sterling StLincoln | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet Tampico Tanyata | A phase 2 world located just over 240 light years from Earth Teleba Tolaka Toulanna Trusbal Tubuai Valdivia Valvida | A phase 3 frontier world Velaines | Located in phase 1 space, 50 light years from Earth Verona | A phase 1 planet, junction world for phase 2 space and one of the Big15. The planetary CST station connects to 33 worlds Vinmar | The SI planet and totally top-secret Vyborg | One of Second47 Wessex | Located in phase 1 space. A Big15 planet Westwould Whalton | One of the Lost23 Wuyam York5 | Located in phase 1 space and opened for settlement in 2138. A private planet owned by a consortium of families behind the Big15 planet Los Vada Zarin Ztan Other Locations Chelva | Planet discovered by CST exploratory division on Merredin. Unsuitable for human habitation due to the acidic nature of the plant life biochemistry. The plants release an acidic substance as a defence mechanism. Dyson Pair | The enveloped stars that are home to the Primes. Hardrock | A penal planet where convicts are sent through in groups with seeds, equipment and supplies and left to survive on their own. Icalanise | The gas giant which the High Angel orbits. Ice Citadel | An old Silfen lodge located on an ice planet. Jaruva | An ex-Commonwealth planet who's wormhole was closed by CST in 2100 due to a civil war. Before the isolation acts of terrorism were committed but since the closure of the wormhole things have calmed down considerably. The planet has been split into nations similar to Earth in the 20th century. Bradley Johansson travels to the planet via the Silfen paths for rejuvenation. Merioneth | An Independent World. Tandil | A planet encountered by the CST exploratory division. Trüb | One of the planets in the Bienvenido system, Trüb was presumably expelled from the Void for non-cooperation. Trüb contains the only known active Planter aliens. Category:Commonwealth Universe